The Children of Vaal
by Susan Hilton
Summary: The crew of the Enterprise-D have to confront one of Kirk's biggest mistakes of his career, and face great danger from the inhabitants of Gamma Trianguli VI. Please review.
1. The Dim Time

The Children of Vaal

Chapter One

In the Dim Time, a group of spacefaring aliens landed on the planet later designated as Gamma Trianguli VI. They were about to begin a cultural experiment. They made a machine called Vaal, an immense device that would regulate the lives of the primitive inhabitants through the laws of reciprocity. These creatures were called the Metrons. Over the centuries, the Metrons gradually lost interest in the little planet and abandoned their cloaked observing stations in orbit and on the surface.

Several centuries later, another group of aliens materialized on the planet. The machine called Vaal had developed a rudimentary intelligence and felt threatened by their arrival. It tried to extinguish the intruders, but was damaged by the starship's phasers.

This, in turn virtually ruined the planet's fragile ecosystem, forcing the inhabitants to move to the equator or perish from the violent and harsh climactic changes. The visitors also brought strange diseases with them, notably Vegan Choriomeningitis, which wiped out three quarters of the population.

During the following decades, the people did advance in technology. They were actually very intelligent. In the twenty-fourth century, they had advanced to twentieth century Earth levels. As these advances came about, they petitioned Starfleet to review their case, but the appeal went unanswered. By then, the Federation had become an unwelcome intruder in the affairs of their planet. There were some terrorist groups who wanted to kill Federation people, or, at the very least, deport them. The majority of the survivors felt that someone must pay for what they had been through as a people. Starfleet, it appeared, was too busy making peace with the Klingons and such to bother with Gamma Trianguli VI.

Beverly Crusher sat in Ten Forward, enjoying a cup of Altair tea. She was holding a conversation with Gamma Trianguli VI's ambassador Klaas. Klaas, despite being a full-blooded Gamma Triangulan, (The inhabitants who hated the Federation preferred to call themselves Vaalians.) did not find it difficult to relate to the fire-haired woman from the planet Earth. Klaas was much older than Beverly, but one couldn't tell how much older, since the inhabitants of the planet all had white hair, no matter what their chronological age. The two were having a rather lively conversation about the Prime Directive, and they both had something in common, each having difficulty with the concept, Klaas for a different reason. He wondered why the first Starfleet visitors to their planet violated it.

Klaas had a daughter on board the Enterprise, the first Gamma Triangulan crewmember on board a Federation starship. He was very proud of her, but quite concerned that she might be mixed up in the planet's biggest hate group. This group had been actively trying to get a Vaalian aboard a Federation starship, in an attempt to kill the captain of the Enterprise. They had nothing against Picard personally, but they were against what he represented. There was to be a concert later that evening, and she was one of the musicians. She would be playing an instrument that looked like a flute.

There was another new addition to the Enterprise crew, Lieutenant Tola. She was an Andorian, and a formidable telepath. She had just been assigned to the Enterprise as a security officer, and was under Worf's command. She was also, unofficially, an historian. She watched as the tall dark-haired human male first officer dismissed the transporter technician and then looked her way.

"You must be Commander William T Riker."

" And you must be Lieutenant Tola." He said, flashing a warm smile. "Welcome aboard the Enterprise. I have been ordered to escort you to the captain on a very troubling matter. Our counselor, as you might be aware of, is empathic. She is worried that someone might try to kill our captain this evening at the concert."

"Why would someone want to do that?" She asked.

"You are aware of the planet we are orbiting. Gamma Trianguli VI is a very troubled world. There are many down below who would like to kill the captain, just because he commands the Enterprise."

"Why is that, sir?"

"Follow me. The captain will explain."

***

At the staff meeting, Lieutenant commander Riker introduced Tola to Counselor Troi, Beverly Crusher,Data and Captain Picard. The captain paced around the room as he explained the situation.

"The Gamma Triangulans were nearly wiped out when their machine-god was destroyed." Picard said.

"Why?" Counselor Troi asked. "What could this Vaal provide? According to the doctor's figures, their birth rate before this thing was shut down was nothing."

"Vaal was a potent biological inhibitor, Deanna." Dr. Crusher answered. "In the twenty-third century, that concept was not even theoretically explored. All the original Enterprise landing party knew was that the people of the planet did not engage in procreative activity, and that, save an accident, none of them died. All bacteria and other things toxic to them was neutralized by Vaal."

"So, you are saying that when Captain Kirk knocked out Vaal, he let growth explode on the planet?" Deanna asked.

"Growth, yes." Picard answered. "Of the Triangulans, of plant and animal life, and especially those bacteria and viruses harmful to them."

"Talk about wrecking the Garden of Eden!" Said Riker. "Little wonder the Vaalians are so angry. Somebody killed off seventy-five percent of the world…."

"And then someone brazenly walks in, seventy years later, and, from their perspective, wanting to assimilate them like the Borg. I would call it an invasion. No wonder they want to drive us away and kill us." Crusher said.

"Killing our captain would be their greatest triumph." Troi said. "Whoever will try to do it will probably receive great honors on that planet. This is a dangerous situation that we walked into."

"Agreed, Counselor." Picard said. "But, our mission here is to aid the Gamma Triangulans, not invade and conquer them. I think that the majority of the population believes we are finally here to help."

"Sir, I have been sensing some rather strong negative emotions from our new Gamma Triangulan ensign. She might have been recruited to do you in tonight."

"Counselor, are you aware that I am a telepath?" Tola asked. "If she is up to something, I will probably be able to tell before you do. No offense."

"None taken, Lieutenant. Gamma Triangulans are rather hard for a half-Betazoid to read. I would appreciate your help with security tonight."

"Data, what records do we have on Gamma Trianguli VI?"

Data punched up the records on the main terminal. "Very little. Only in the past ten years has medical help arrived. As you know, the Vaalians did not have subspace radio. It took decades for their planetary distress call to reach us at light speed. That is when terrorist attacks started. The leader of the terrorists was wanted all over the planet. His name was Statagar. According to the Federation criminal database, he was responsible for at least two hundred bombings in cities with Federation officials working there. He has been arrested before—for arming his circle with clubs and beating a pro-Federation speaker to death in front of a crowd she was speaking to."

"Sounds like a nice fellow." Riker humorlessly joked.

"Is he in jail?" Tola asked.

"No." Picard answered. "The Vaalians bombed the jail in protest. According to the file, Statagar is unaccounted for, as well as other prisoners."

Tola drummed her long blue fingers against the table. "So, even if Statagar is dead, the Vaalian threat continues."

Beverly lifted an eyebrow.

"How do we know if he's really dead? There is an old saying, 'He's not dead until you've found the body.'"

***

The concert had been uneventful. Tola scratched her antennae with dismay as she settled under the covers for the evening in her quarters. What was it that was making them itch like crazy all of a sudden?

She mentally reviewed everything that had happened that day. She had a nasty feeling that the Enterprise crew were missing a piece of the Gamma Trianguli VI puzzle. Ambassador Klaas seemed unhappy about something, but she could not read his thoughts too well. It was something about his daughter being mentally ill…Ensign Valas? She wasn't sure, but it was an educated guess. It would explain a lot about how she managed to get this far in Starfleet. She wondered if Crusher knew. It must have been a terrible strain for her to have to go through all that training and hate everyone around her. Tola sighed and propped herself on one elbow and stared thoughtfully out the window at the soft golden glow of the planet. It looked so peaceful and beautiful from this distance. She yawned tiredly. Tomorrow was probably going to be another long day.

***

Lieutenant Tola's legs felt cold as she walked the surface of the lush tropical rain forest. Looking down, she saw that her modern Starfleet uniform had been replaced by a red mini-dress that female Starfleet officers wore in the last century. Where was she? It was so dark here, and so cold…an unknown animal howled menacingly in the distance. Thorns scratched her antennae and vines tangled in her feet. Tola squinted into some bushes and saw a light of a fire up ahead.

"Civilization!" She said aloud. "Thank the five deities of Andor!" She crept closer to it.

She found herself on the outskirts of a village. People with hair as frost-white as hers were chanting around a blazing bonfire. Tola crept nearer. They were burning something…or someone.

Their feet and hands were chained together, leaving them helpless in the center of the burning cage. A fiery coffin. In the light, Tola could see that they were wearing old-style yellow and black and blue and black uniforms. A good look at their unseeing, terror-stricken faces confirmed their identity. She gasped in horror. _"Kirk and McCoy!"_

She could tell that they were dead already. Their eyes were open, and the sides of their heads were bloodied messes.

A frost-haired man, whom Tola recognized from the pictures as Statagar, stood before the murdered remains of the captain and the doctor and addressed the snake-like god machine behind them.

"We have honored you, Vaal!" He shouted. "We have torched the outsiders who have brought the Great Death on us. More will follow. None but your honored servants shall walk this planet!"

More people could now be seen littering the ground. A very young-looking dark haired human male dressed in yellow and black, a human woman, also dressed in red, and a Vulcan, dressed in blue. Two others, also in red. Security guards. Half of the Vulcan's head was missing, and his uniform was burned, like he had taken a blast from a phaser set to kill at close range. Tola's foot snapped a twig.

Statagar looked up.

"Someone is here! An outsider! Vaal's wishes are to kill any outsider! Get her!"

To be continued….


	2. A Frightful Vision

The Children of Vaal—chapter two

Startled, Tola tried to run, but her dress got caught on a tree limb. _"Damn,"_ She thought. _"This makes me appreciate modern uniforms even more."_

Just as the Vaalians were about to catch her, a female voice called out from the shadows.

"Go to your ceremonies. I will handle her!"

The people threw down their two-pointed clubs and knelt. "Great Mistress!"

"Go!" The female voice shouted impatiently.

Statagar and his company picked up their clubs and ran back to the fire.

Coming out of the shadows now were three figures. They were Ambassador Klaas, Beverly Crusher, and an Andorian Starfleet officer…herself.

"We," 'Klaas' said, "are not the people we appear to be. It is fortunate that we can find someone else to speak to in this manner."

"I figured that much out. This is a dream, right?"

'Beverly''s voice was stern.

"If that is all you think this is, then you are truly not worthy of the truth."

The other Tola spoke.

"That is enough. She is simply not used to communication in this form."

Tola was beginning to feel a little on edge, but stood her ground.

"I've had telepathic dreams before, but never this intense. Why did I just see the original Enterprise landing party getting slaughtered? What are you trying to say? Who are you?"

"A lot of questions," 'Klaas' muttered skeptically. "Perhaps she is too limited."

"Too limited? What kind of nonsense talk is that?" Tola asked, frustration starting to build within her. "Just tell me who you are and perhaps I will understand the rest."

"A reasonable request." Said 'Beverly'. "So, we will oblige."

"We," the other Tola explained, "are the creators of Vaal."

***

Riker awoke in the middle of the night to the sound of the yellow alert alarm. He reached over, and switched on the intercom near his bed.

"Riker here, sir. What's going on?"

"I need you up here, Will. There is a ship out there, and its configuration is unfamiliar. It doesn't look too dangerous, but it just seemingly came out of nowhere."

"I'll be right there, sir. Riker out." He had fallen asleep while reading an old book he borrowed from the captain, called "Paradise Lost". The irony of it did not escape him.

***

The alien vessel made its final approach, and hailed the Enterprise. To their astonishment, the lone occupant was a living legend, but someone who Picard knew almost as much as his deceased father. It was the ambassador to Vulcan, Spock. He had been summoned as soon as Lieutenant Tola awoke from her telepathic dream, in the hopes of bringing about a peaceful solution to the conflict on Gamma Trianguli VI. Tola knew, of course from her dream that the makers of Vaal would be the ones who eventually would help deal with the mess that Kirk left. What she didn't know was that when she was temporarily trapped in the telepathic nightmare, two others had shared it with her. One of them was an extremely aged and frail human male, a member of the original landing party, and the one who ill-advised Captain Kirk. He had suffered a heart attack and lay in a coma on Starbase 12. Spock, of course, was the other recipient. He had been inexplicably linked with the Andorian woman and with the doctor, and had taken it upon himself to contact Starfleet for more information about what was happening on this world they had left almost seventy years ago. _This Andorian woman named Tola must have remarkable telepathic gifts, _He mused to himself. Or, perhaps, it was whoever was responsible for the ghastly and bloody images, including a mauled version of himself as a much younger man. This was undoubtedly going to be a very difficult and dangerous mission. The people on Gamma Trianguli VI obviously went to great lengths to express their hatred for the members of the original landing party, blaming them for the disasters that followed the destruction of their god machine.

***

In the briefing room, Captain Picard spoke, his tone grave. He wished they could have met under more pleasant circumstances, but knew the famous Vulcan seated across from him did not appreciate small talk. They got right down to business.

"Sir, do you remember your first visit to Gamma Trianguli VI?"

"I had the chance to review the historical record, Captain. I do recall some of what happened there, but after my death and resurrection, I had forgotten a lot of the past."

"Is there something wrong, Ambassador?" Picard inquired, noticing the look of displeasure on the Vulcan's face.

"It is just that I am rather displeased with myself to discover that I was involved with the actions that have led to the present situation on Gamma Trianguli Six."

"Actually, sir," Riker said in a reassuring tone, "We have reviewed Miss Landon's recordings. You objected to what Captain Kirk and the doctor decided to do on the surface of this world. Their actions led to the present escalation of violence there."

"You are correct, of course, Mr. Riker." Spock replied after thinking about it for a moment.

***

Ensign Valas had wanted to kill Picard at the concert the previous evening, but didn't find an opening. There was that telepathic Andorian, watching her every move. Perhaps it was just as well. It had been very difficult keeping her plans a secret from the alien. She had been trained very well in the art of blocking telepathic probes, but, at the end of the evening, she had a terrific headache. She knew better than to visit Dr. Crusher, and had brought along a remedy from home in her duffle bag. She would try again when their guard was down. She wondered what was happening with her sister below on the planet, whose name was Shavara. She had originally loaded her blow gun, which had been disguised as a flute with deadly poison from a native plant from her planet, but didn't use it, for the aforementioned reason, using a real flute at the concert. She now replaced its content with a potent tranquilizer, not wishing to kill the person who might be in the transporter room. O'Brien greeted her with an unsuspecting smile. Before he could ask her what she was doing there, she used her blow gun and beamed down to the planet to help with the next terrorist attack that Statagar and she had planned, to rid their planet of the Federation pests.

Shavara had finally gathered up enough courage to meet the red-headed human doctor for her father's sake. She greatly feared the Federations, and it took quite a while for her to decide to meet Dr. Crusher at the open-air restaurant where she worked. She was different in every way from her wrathful, glory-seeking sister. She felt that it was not right to judge the Federations for what happened to their planet before she was born, even if they were responsible for her mother's death, and the deaths of millions of other innocent Vaalians. She rounded the corner near one of the buildings, the mid-day sun blinding her eyes. Suddenly, the ground shook and there was a horrific explosion. The force of it threw her against the side of the building, knocking her out in the process. The tray she had been carrying flew out of her hands, spilling its contents all around. After a few moments, she regained consciousness, but she couldn't remember what she was going to do or even who she was. She staggered to her feet, and felt a deep gash on her forehead. In shock, she did not feel the shrapnel imbedded in her skin, nor did she realize how badly she was injured. She frowned as she looked down at the native costume she wore, now torn and stained with her blood.

***

Worf and Riker had beamed down to investigate the explosion, finding that it was caused when someone had thrown a huge explosive rock down from a tall building. How they got it to the roof was anyone's guess. Valas was unaccounted for, and they had discovered that O'Brien had been heavily sedated by her blow gun. He was now recovering in sickbay. Ambassador Klaas had informed them that Valas was not the real name of his daughter who had been on board the Enterprise. It was a name she chose herself, and it meant "Vaal's vengeance". Her real name she had discarded was Shalana, which meant "rainbow". His other daughter's name meant "sunshine". He loved both his daughters dearly, and was greatly saddened that one had turned into a terrorist. He hoped that Shavara had escaped the explosion.

Worf saw her first. She looked dirty and disheveled, and quite disoriented. She looked like Valas. He figured that her friend Statagar might have beaten her up when he found that she may have failed in her mission to kill Picard. He aimed his phaser at her, having it set on stun. She didn't seem to know who he was, or didn't care. Quickly, he grabbed her, put her in handcuffs, and called the ship. Riker followed them up.

When they beamed aboard, they found Dr. Crusher, Selar, and Lieutenant Tola standing at the controls. They were shocked at what they saw. The poor girl that Worf had captured was obviously not Valas, but a close relative or a double. Tola sensed she was utterly terrified, having been snatched from the surface of her planet by a big burly Klingon. She looked at them and promptly fainted.

Crusher flew to her side and ordered Worf to take the handcuffs off of her new patient. She was not going anywhere.

"This girl is not Valas." The chief medical officer said calmly. Tola knew right away it wasn't either, but waited patiently while Crusher explained to Worf that he was in error. "Her injuries are the result of the explosion on the surface."

" Notice the native costume she is wearing, Mr. Worf." Selar added calmly. " It is the same as the ones that the waiters and waitresses wore at an open air restaurant I visited yesterday." She watched as Crusher waved a medical scanner over her unconscious form.

"Brain waves reveal that she is in shock." Beverly said. " She is also quite terrified of us. Her hair is longer as well, and she has the traditional flowers in it. She also has white eyebrows. Valas dyed hers."


	3. The Death of McCoy

Chapter Three

Picard had received news about Dr. McCoy's heart attack and shock-induced coma. Spock requested a short diversion to Starbase Twelve, and Captain Picard readily agreed, knowing that the two men had been friends for many years. He also realized that McCoy had been the one who made the awful mistake of advising Kirk to "kill" Vaal. The Enterprise would have to try and keep the situation from boiling over until his return.

The shuttle craft _Cochran _settled effortlessly on Starbase Twelve's landing pad. The base was a large man-made moon, in orbit around Alpha Centauri's largest planet, a gas giant twice the size of Jupiter, and a monstrous and awe-inspiring sight in space. It was equipped with pressure domes, and Starbase Twelve had become the unofficial retirement residence for many elderly Starfleet officers, as well as being a facility with medical supplies and equipped for emergencies.

When Spock arrived at the base infirmary, he was greeted by an elderly woman and an attractive young intern named Smith. The old woman peered at Spock with obvious interest.

"You are Spock?" She asked, stepping closer for a better look.

"Yes, I am Spock. And you?"

"Commodore McCoy." She answered stiffly.

Spock raised an eyebrow in surprise. So this was Joanna, McCoy's daughter. Despite her advanced age, which Spock estimated was somewhere between eight-five to ninety Terran years, she looked quite healthy and active. Her bright blue eyes were filled with tears of concern for her father, who lay in a deceptively peaceful pose in one of the intensive care beds.

"I am sorry to inform you, sir, that there is nothing we can do to bring him out of his coma." Smith said unhappily.

"Are you sure of that, Ensign?" Spock asked softly, seeing the single pip on her uniform.

"Yes, sir." Smith looked back at Joanna for confirmation, and the older woman nodded, a tear escaping from her tired eyes. The younger woman continued. "I regret to inform you that he is beyond whatever help standard medical care can provide."

"Acknowledged, Ensign. Commodore, do you think a mind meld might help him regain consciousness?"

"I'm dubious of that, Spock. It's as though he's refusing to awaken. Before this, despite his advanced years, my father was in reasonably good health. I can't understand what could have brought him to the brink of death, but Smith here said that before losing consciousness, he screamed, _Oh, God, no! Not Gamma Trianguli Six!. _That's a planet about fifty light years from here, if I remember correctly."

"Correct," Spock said, not wishing to anger her by telling her the exact distance, which was 48.6 light years. "With your permission, I will attempt a meld."

All she could do was nod. He himself was hiding strong emotions. The truth was that, friendship aside, he felt he owed it to McCoy.

"Do you wish me to leave, sir?" Smith asked, realizing how personal this melding was likely to be.

"Negative, Ensign. I would appreciate it if you stayed, just in case something goes wrong."

With that, Spock mentally prepared himself for a few minutes, then gently applied his fingers to McCoy's temples. He began the meld, reaching down into McCoy's mind, deeper and deeper.

Finally, at the very limits of the old man's mind, at the swirling gray mists on the border of a symbolic limbo, Spock finally made contact with the one who had, for countless years, been both his good friend and antagonist.

"Hello, Spock. Long time no see." McCoy seemed to give him his characteristic crooked smile.

"Quite true, Doctor."

"Short and to the point, like always."

"Some things never change, Doctor."

"I take it you are here to rescue me. To bring me back to consciousness."

"Correct."

"Thanks, Spock, but not this time."

"Doctor?"

"I'm an old man, Spock. Old and tired. I've lived too long. I realize that now. The past has caught up to me, and I found out that I made a terrible mistake. We have done a far worse thing than Kodos or Hitler. We almost destroyed a civilization. It is time I paid the price for the horrible crime of mass murder."

"I, too, received the same telepathic vision. You do not have to bear the blame alone."

"Who else is there, Spock? Jim is dead. Hell, the whole original landing party is. I have lived a long, full life, and now it is time to sleep. I have cheated death for longer than the vast majority of humans, outliving all of my friends, except you and my daughter, Spock. Despite our many disagreements, I have always considered you a good friend."

"As I have you, Doctor."

"Spock, old friend, after all this time, please call me Bones."

"Very well…Bones."

"And now it is time for these old bones to be planted."

"But surely life is preferable to death."

"Ironic," McCoy chuckled. "I guess some things do change."

"I'm afraid I do not understand…Bones."

"What I mean is that, for the first and last time in our long relationship, you are using your completely illogical human half while I am finally being logical."

"I still do not understand."

"It's simple, really, Spock. As you say, life is preferable to death. However, at the same time, it is not right—not natural—to try and postpone the inevitable. There comes a time when we must, at the end of a long life, accept death. Learn to what that old song from the twentieth century said to do. Don't fear the Reaper. Do you know that song?"

"Yes, Bones. I am familiar with it."

"Good. So you can see that to drag out my life would not only be unnatural, but also illogical, considering that I am ready."

"So I can't help you?"

"Yes, Spock, you can."

"How?"

"By letting me go. Use your Vulcan abilities to help me pass away."

"As you wish, Bones."

"And when I am gone, remember me fondly as a true friend. One more thing, Spock…."

"Yes?"

"Make things right on that planet, if you can. Tell those people I'm very sorry, if it will do any good. You were right and I was wrong. We made the terrible mistake of applying human standards to a non-human culture. So long, Spock."

"Goodbye, Bones. My friend…." As Spock carried out McCoy's request to help him pass away, and as he vacated Bones' mind, he could hear Smith tell Joanna that her father was dead.

****

Captain Picard had invited a very worried Ambassador Klaas to a meeting with him, Lieutenant Tola, and Spock. Spock astonished everyone by recognizing Klaas, calling him by his original name. He was once Makora, and his deceased wife was Sayana. Picard asked him why he called himself 'Klaas'. He told them that in his native language, it meant "one who mourns". That not only meant the mourning of the loss of his beloved wife, but also the loss of the peaceful world he once knew. Dr. Crusher dropped another bombshell when she announced that Makora's daughters were only half Vaalian. She did not know the name of the other race. Klaas (aka Makora) refused to believe it, but the medical facts spoke for themselves. She guessed that the other DNA she had encountered was El-Aurian, but she was not one hundred percent sure. As Klaas/Makora pondered this, Crusher was ordered to keep Shavara tranquilized for as long as possible. This would give her a chance to rest and recover from her injuries.

They were all deeply troubled by the events of the past few days, Tola being no exception. She was an Andorian, but felt very saddened that the creators of Vaal decided to share the terrorist's horrible fantasies about destroying the original landing party with McCoy. She was seated with the others around a table on the Enterprise's observation deck, her beautifully manicured soft blue fingers resting on a glass of Andorian tea. She decided it would be best to start the conversation, since no one seemed willing or able to say something first.

"I grieve with thee, concerning Dr. McCoy, Spock." She said softly, addressing the Vulcan ambassador.

"I sincerely hope he did not suffer too much." Makora said.

Tola sighed deeply.

"On the contrary, sir. I sensed a deep impression of remorse and horror that was not my own when I was in telepathic communication with Vaal's creators. It seems that he had been suffering with this dark little secret for many years." Her eyes met his, and seemed to him to bore into his very soul. "Why, Ambassador Makora? Why did Vaal's creators kill an old man? What purpose did it serve? What profit was made from his demise? The poor old man was already guilt-ridden about it. We all make mistakes."

"Lieutenant Tola," Spock interrupted softly. "Vaalians have an extremely long life span, perhaps as much as thousands of years. Perhaps they did not realize that humans do not."

He then stood, bowed, and excused himself. Tola read in his mind that he wanted to be alone for a while. She didn't blame him one bit. Tears came to her eyes as she watched the Vulcan leave. They were tears of compassion and sympathy.

"Lieutenant," Picard addressed her gently. "Is something else bothering you?"

"I have been thinking about Captain Kirk, sir. My grandfather got to know and respect him during the journey to the Babel Conference, the one in which it was debated to admit the planet Coridan to the Federation. How could such a man, devoted to Starfleet the way he was, make such a profound error? I have read many biographies about the man, and, most of the time, he was brilliant and imaginative. Now, after respecting him for so many years, it is hard for me to see that he was not as perfect as had been supposed. Everyone built him up so much, no one ever considered his faults."

"Ah, my dear Lieutenant, that is how legends are made." Picard said with a smile. "I met the man in the Nexus. He was brave and resourceful, but also liked to take too many chances. He died a hero, though, by saving an entire star system from an insane El-Aurian named Sorin. He was definitely not what you would call perfect, but I found him affable. Makora, I doubt very much that he purposefully set out to destroy your planet or your race, and probably didn't even know about the damage he caused by the destruction of your god-machine."

"You are probably right, Captain Picard. Starfleet didn't even know what had happened until just last year when we developed our first subspace radio system. It was only after that when your starships came back. I wish my people would learn to bury the hatchet."

"McCoy had made a request to Spock right before he died." Tola said. "He wanted to say he was sorry. I have never felt such sadness and remorse from any being I have ever encountered. Perhaps, sir, if it will do any good, the Federation on behalf of McCoy could convey a formal apology to your planet and its officials."

"That would be very much appreciated by the majority of my people." Makora responded gratefully.

****

Makora paused at the sickbay entrance, looking around a bit furtively. Despite a burly Tellarite security guard assigned to accompany him, he was uneasy. He had come to see his daughter. He stepped quietly behind Selar, but she knew he was there without looking.

"Doctor, is Shavara awake yet?"

"No, but she will be soon. I must attend to other patients from the blast. Feel free to stay as long as you wish."

"You are very kind." She bowed and went about her business. Makora approached his daughter, still not believing what Crusher had told him. Sayana never gave any indication that she was of another mystery race. Shavara was coming around. "Shavara, my sweet child, it is father. Please wake up."

She opened her eyes and they focused on him. "I am alive?" She asked, unbelieving.

"Of course, child. They would not hurt you. And, if they did, they would have to answer to me."

"That…_Klingon!_ I thought he was going to kill me."

"He would not have dared! He is the Enterprise security chief. He thought you were your fugitive sister."

"Ooooh…my head! She is still at large?"

"Yes, little flower. You have quite a bad bump. The doctor said you suffered a concussion from the explosion. I see she fixed your wound with one of their magic tools."

To be continued….


	4. Makora

Chapter Four

Commodore Joanna McCoy made a request to talk to Picard's new officer, Lieutenant Tola on a secure channel. Picard had informed Joanna that Spock was in private meditation, and did not wish to speak of the matter of his friend's mistake many years before. Since Tola was one of the ones who received the horrible telepathic visions of the sick fantasies of the terrorists, and there was no one else available, she had the honor of having a conversation with the grief-stricken commodore.

Commodore McCoy studied the face of the Andorian officer through a com-link in Picard's ready room. She had never met a female Andorian before, but her interest in the lieutenant and her home planet was overshadowed with grief for the loss of her father, and her concern about the present situation on Gamma Trianguli Six.

"Lieutenant, I trust that this is a secure channel on both ends."

"You can be assured it is, Commodore. It is also scrambled and out of earshot of the Enterprise-D crew. What can I do for you, ma'am?"

"I want to know everything about this planet, its people and culture, and why someone chose to murder my father. For one thing, what did Spock mean by 'bearing the blame alone'? What did my father do that was so terrible that he was given a death sentence? More importantly, I would like to know why he never told me about this place."

"I sympathize with your loss, Commodore, and I will attempt to explain. Your father and Captain Kirk apparently made a mistake that cost the lives of three quarters of the planet's population. He advised Kirk that these people must be free of a machine that controlled the atmospheric and climactic conditions of Gamma Trianguli Six, as well as the people themselves. In the years that followed, your father no doubt became increasingly concerned that deactivating the machine may have caused more harm than good. Over the years, Starfleet refused to discuss the matter with anyone, leading your father to believe that he had made a serious error. He, of course, did not know how serious until the creators of Vaal sent the telepathic visions."

"The creators of Vaal? Who are they? What is Vaal?"

"I am sorry. The creators of Vaal are those who made the machine. Vaal is the name given to the device by the inhabitants."

"I see. I understand that you received the same telepathic visions." The old woman paused pensively for a moment, tears brimming in her eyes. "What's this about an attempted murder of the transporter chief and an Enterprise crew member planning and executing a terrorist attack on the planet?"

"The transporter chief is quite all right, Commodore. The perpetrator merely knocked him out with a tranquilizer dart. Ensign Valas, the only Gamma Triangulan in Starfleet, escaped when it was discovered that she planned to kill Captain Picard with a blow gun disguised as a flute, filled with Vaalian flower sap. We found the weapon in her quarters after she fled the ship."

"She is still at large?"

"I'm afraid so. The Enterprise security chief, Mr. Worf, mistook her sister for her. We were preparing to beam her back to the surface once she recovers from injuries she suffered from the last terrorist attack."

"Miss Tola, I am in charge of the investigation into the death of my father and the foiled attempt on Captain Picard's life. I will be arriving at GT6 after my father's funeral here on Earth."

"Commodore!" Tola gasped in alarm. "The situation here is extremely volatile. There is no need for you to place your life in danger!"

"There is a need to get at the truth in this matter, Lieutenant. Besides, once you tangle with a McCoy, you become a Hatfield. I would appreciate your assistance and that of Picard's first officer, Mr. Riker, upon my arrival. Please inform your captain that I will be arriving in three days. McCoy out."

With that, Commodore McCoy cut the com link. Tola, curious as to what the commodore meant by 'becoming a Hatfield', and knowing that Riker was raised on Earth, decided to ask him about it.

***

A fully recovered Shavara and her father were now in Captain Picard's quarters on board the Enterprise. They were accompanied by Counselor Deanna Troi. She was there because she sensed that Tola had formulated a plan to flush out the missing Vaalian ensign turned terrorist.

"Everyone," Picard began, "I have called you all here today because Lieutenant Tola has a plan to capture Shavara's sister and bring her to justice. I have noticed that Troi and Shavara bear a striking resemblance to one another. The plan that Tola devised is very dangerous, but, since none of the ships currently in orbit or in the vicinity have many Vulcans on their security staff, I think it just might work."

"What do Vulcans have to do with this?" Troi asked.

"If you will recall the historical records," Tola answered, "Spock was the only one in the original landing party to sense the presence of the leader of the Feeders of Vaal. I think it is reasonable to assume that it would be very difficult if not impossible, to find Valas, even with the sensors. She probably destroyed her com badge as soon as she materialized on her home world, so we can't track her down that way."

"I see." Said Makora. "What is your idea?"

"I propose that Counselor Troi pose as Shavara. We will make an announcement that Valas has been captured, and we are holding her for questioning. We could also give the impression that she is not being treated well. Shavara, your sister and you are very close, are you not?"

"Yes, we are. We have grown apart a bit when Shalana joined Statagar's band of cutthroats. I do not agree with her politics, but she will always be my sister. I love her very much."

"Do you think she would take the bait?"

"She might. She seems to think that all Federations are worse than the Borg. She once told me that the Borg are better because they have the common decency to announce when someone is being assimilated."

"She is very wrong about that." Troi said softly. "It is true that they do announce that they will assimilate, but no one being assimilated has any choice in the matter. They are very dangerous. Captain Picard was once captured by them and made into one of them. They strip away everything you are and you become a living zombie. Tola, your plan is workable, and I will do it. We have to capture Shalana before her mind gets further warped by Statagar. You will have to make me look like a Vaalian. Mr. Mott can make me a hair piece and I will need to change my skin tone to match Shalana's. I will also need a native costume."

"Easily done, Counselor. I have another spare costume at home on the planet. The one I was wearing when I came up here to your ship probably will not do. I recall that it's stained with blood and torn—"

"Wait a minute, Shavara! That would be perfect! Since we will be giving the impression that we are torturing you for more information, that native costume will give it added realism."

***

Beverly heard a muffled scream and came running. Since it was time for Shavara to come in for a follow-up visit, she surmised correctly that it had been her voice. Her father held her in his arms and she was visibly shaken.

"What's wrong?" Beverly asked calmly.

"A…creature! A hideous furry monster just rubbed against my legs!"

"A hideous furry monster?" Beverly started to say, and then heard a plaintive meow from under the nearest examination table. It was Spot, who was in for a vet check and had escaped. "I take it you don't like cats."

"Cats?" Makora said in wonder. "That is a cat?"

"Yes. This is Data's pet cat Spot, apparently in for a routine checkup. She will not harm you. In fact, I think she is more startled at you than you are of her. You have never seen a cat before, sir?"

"No, but I have heard of them. I had thought from Captain Kirk's description of my long-dead friend Akuta that cats were something to be feared."  
"I don't understand." Beverly admitted.

"He said that Akuta moved like a cat. Now I see what he really meant."

Beverly's head nurse had coaxed the animal out from under the table and was stroking it absently, listening to their exchange.

"It makes a pleasant sound." Shavara said, now calmer. "It sounds like a tribble. Are they related?"

"No. They are two different species. They are similar, though. Left unchecked, the population of felines, also known as cats, could explode, much like tribbles. However, cats are not bisexual and cannot reproduce at will."


	5. Sabotage

Chapter Five

Ensign Sonya Gomez was just about to investigate a strange ticking noise from under the control pad of the transporter when she heard someone enter the room. The individuals appeared to be Dr. Selar and Shavara.

"Doctor, Miss Shavara, what are you two doing here?"

"We must beam down to the planet's surface, Miss Gomez. The site of the bombing will suffice." The Vulcan woman said with uncharacteristic haste as she and the Vaalian guest stepped onto the transporter pads.

Ensign Gomez shook her head. "I can't do that, Doctor. As you know, the captain has ordered that no one should be allowed to beam down without proper authorization. Miss Shavara, what about your father? Are you just going to leave him on the ship?"

"He has given his consent for me to return to the surface. Please, let us go. Nothing will happen to us."

"I still have to get clearance from the captain—"

Selar suddenly whipped out a phaser.

"I suggest that you comply with our request, Miss Gomez, or I will have no choice but to detonate the bomb under the transporter console."

"Wha--?" Was all Gomez had time to say. Without warning, the transporter controls exploded. The force of the blast slammed the girl into the wall, rendering her unconscious and badly injured.

The two shape shifters ground their teeth, still keeping their forms of the Vulcan medical officer and the Vaalian woman, keeping them in case they were walked in on. They weren't sure just how badly they had incapacitated Gomez, but the engineering technician wasn't moving. The two aliens morphed back into their original forms and vanished before help arrived.

***

Barclay had just come off duty and heard the alarm go off. He raced into the transporter room, the first one on the scene. There was the smell and sight of acrid smoke wafting in the air, and he saw only her feet from his angle. He knew no work had been scheduled on the transporter. The last time he checked, it had been in perfect working order. Now he could see that something was terribly wrong.

"Sonya?" He quickly went behind the console, knelt beside her and checked for a pulse. She was alive, at least. "Sonya…." Sighing, he slapped his com badge. "Barclay to sickbay. Medical emergency, transporter room one. I just found Ensign Gomez out cold on the floor. There has been some sort of accident."

"Acknowledged, Mr. Barclay." Answered the real Dr. Selar. "I will be there in a few minutes. Do not attempt to move her."

"Understood, Doctor." Barclay replied, looking down with concern for his friend. His infatuation with Counselor Troi had ended after he found out that she was interested in another, namely Lieutenant Worf. He didn't want to get mixed up in a love triangle with a Klingon involved. He had thought of asking Ensign Gomez on a date, but was too shy.

Selar was there in less than five minutes, accompanied by Dr. Crusher and two orderlies. With a medical tricorder in hand, the Vulcan medical officer scanned Gomez's motionless body.

"These readings indicate that she has sustained a severe concussion and several hairline skull fractures. She also has three broken ribs, a broken arm, and internal injuries. What happened?"

"I don't know…ma'am, but the flight recorder logs may still be intact. I'll check them out."

"Do so, Reggie, and report your findings to the captain." Beverly said. "Gomez's injuries are very serious and will require immediate attention."

***

Captain Picard stormed into sickbay. His eyes narrowed when he saw Doctor Selar, who was in the process of repairing one of Gomez's fractures. Tola and Reginald Barclay were at her bedside, looking very concerned for Sonya.

"Selar! What the hell is going on? Were you having a slow day?"

"I do not understand, Captain." The unruffled Vulcan medic replied innocently.

"Why did you pull a phaser gun on Gomez?"

"I didn't." She answered succinctly.

"You most certainly did!"

"Captain," interrupted Tola. "Selar is not responsible. She has no guilt in her mind."

"If it wasn't you, who could have committed such a serious offense?"

"Obviously someone who is a master of disguise." Selar ventured.

"Undoubtedly. We do have two shape shifters on board. But, what I don't understand is what they would have to gain from such an attack."

"Indeed, Captain. One of them that I know of has taken a personal interest in the plight of the Vaalians. I believe the Chamaloid, Lt. Selna, is capable of resorting to violence. Captain, this may be immaterial, but I observed her and Ensign Zorn staring at me as if they were sizing me up about a half an hour before the incident took place."

"How did you know when it took place?"

"I sensed it. However, my impressions are sometimes incorrect and unreliable. I have the ability to sense violent altercations, but it would be illogical to report a feeling."

Picard nodded impatiently and pressed his com badge. "Picard to Selna." As he half-expected, there was no response. "Picard to Zorn." Again, nothing. "Computer, locate Lieutenant Selna and Ensign Zorn."

"Lieutenant Selna and Ensign Zorn are not aboard the Enterprise." The female voice of the computer intoned dispassionately.

"Where the hell are they?"

"Selna and Zorn went AWOL at 14:00 hours."

***

Shavara no longer feared the Federations. She now saw that they were only people, not gods bent on their destruction. She no longer believed her sister's horror stories about the Federation assimilating people and wantonly destroying planets and cultures such as hers. Many of her people had been brought up to despise anyone affiliated with the Federation, but now she saw that not all of them were bad. She could also see Statagar's madness in a new light. The human chief medical officer of the Enterprise had hypothesized that probably half of the inhabitants of Gamma Trianguli Six had become mentally unstable because of the disasters and epidemics that had befallen them. Shalana was, no doubt, a victim of mental illness, directly and indirectly. Statagar, however, was the most insane person Shavara ever came in contact with. Shavara had agreed to help Doctor Crusher return to the surface and track down the madman responsible for murder and mayhem on the planet's surface and on the Enterprise. Crusher, like Troi, had been disguised as a Vaalian so as not to cause undue alarm on the part of the inhabitants. The general public became very angry when they heard the fiction that one of their own was being tortured by Klingon pain sticks in order to confess. The Vaalian government knew it was a ruse to capture Valas AKA Shalana, so they kept silent about it.

***

Valas was enraged when she heard what the Federations were doing to her poor sister. She decided to launch a rescue attempt, using borrowed Romulan transporter technology. She took along another blow gun and a phaser.

The first thing she saw upon materialization was her sister, curled up in a fetal position in a corner of a brig cell, looking disheveled and there was dried blood on her native costume. Since it was very late at night on the ship, there didn't appear to be very many guards present. She approached the person she thought was her sister quietly.

"Oh, my poor sister! What have those Gorn droppings done to you? I will kill them!"

The figure in the corner stirred, and quickly aimed a phaser set on stun at her.

"Your devotion to your sister is admirable, but you will do no such thing." Troi fired her weapon.

"Troi--!" Was all Valas could manage to say before slumping to the floor. Troi could sense that she was very angry at being deceived.

***

The attack on the Enterprise transporter officer puzzled Shavara at first. Then, she recalled seeing two strange-looking individuals at Statagar's side. They fit the description of the two missing Enterprise crew members. She had heard that these two beings were shape shifters. This, at first, was an appalling and frightening thought: that aliens were masquerading as Vaalians. Then, looking at Doctor Crusher, it dawned on her that that might actually be a good idea. The Starfleet officers had no choice but to disguise themselves. Doctor Crusher had been fortunate in the past, because most knew her as a medical officer. The people generally tolerated her presence. Being friends with her father helped, too. Now that that was no longer believed, and everyone believing the lie about the pain stick torture, Crusher was in much greater danger than before. Shavara admired her courage, and offered to let her stay at her cottage once they beamed down together. Crusher accepted graciously.

***

Ensign Sonya Gomez lay in a coma. Barclay, deeply concerned, was at her bedside, holding her limp hand, and bowing his head in prayer. He did not often do that, but he really liked the spunky ensign, who once accidentally spilled hot chocolate on the captain when they first met. It had been nearly six hours since the attack in the transporter room, and there were still no signs of consciousness. There also had been no signal from the surface of the planet, and he hoped that Dr. Crusher and Shavara were safe.

Crusher had implanted a subcutaneous transponder into her arm, so she could signal the ship without attracting unwanted attention. The two women had gone to Shavara's cottage for the night. Shavara slipped Crusher some sleeping potion into her warm milk, enough to keep her in dreamland until late the following morning.

Captain Picard stepped quietly into sickbay, looking for Dr. Selar and he didn't need to be empathic to sense Barclay's worry. Selar was there, taking readings, and eyeing Reginald like a scientist would eye a bug under a microscope. She glanced up from her readings.

"May I be of service, Captain?" She asked politely.

"Yes, but first I need to speak with you in private for a moment, Doctor."

"Very well. Right this way, Captain."

Picard followed her into her adjoining office and the door swished shut behind them.

"Selar, I have been giving the incident in the transporter room much thought, and I want you to tell me if you get any more impressions of impending dangers. I know you are not sanguine about hunches, but those moments of uncertainty might mean a person's life."

"That thought had not occurred to me, Captain. Thank you. I will do so."

"There is one other thing on my mind, Doctor. I noticed your obvious disdain at Barclay's presence and behavior. Bigotry is quite unbecoming, and will not be tolerated aboard this ship. Is that clear?"

"Quite clear, Captain. Why is he here? It is illogical to pray. Nothing ever comes of it."

"I do not believe that, and I don't think Barclay does either. He cares deeply for Gomez, and worry is something that humans have difficulty controlling. What is her condition?"

"She is in critical condition, Captain. I doubt very much that she will survive the night."

"All the more reason for prayer, Selar. I have heard stories about people coming out of comas as a result from prayer. Besides, even if there is nothing supernatural about it, it doesn't do any harm."

"Perhaps. But, I believe in logic and what I have observed. If there is a deity, he or she had better act quickly."

"Agreed. There is no point in keeping Miss Gomez's grave condition from Barclay."

The Vulcan doctor and the human captain stepped back into the other room.

Barclay rose to attention.

"Captain," Barclay greeted softly, "Any word from Dr. Crusher yet?"

"None yet. We don't expect to hear from Shavara or Beverly until morning. Doctor Selar has some rather distressing news about Sonya's condition, Reginald. She does not believe that she will survive the night."

Tears filled his eyes but he did not let them go. "Is the commodore settled in yet, sir?"

"Yes. Before leaving Earth, she uncovered a plot involving the Romulans and the disappearance of the two crewmembers. The crewmembers are going to try and reactivate Vaal. If they do, they will be in direct violation of the Prime Directive."

"What do you mean, Captain? I thought that's what these people wanted."

"No, Statagar's band of thugs are the only ones who really want that. These people have grown and developed to mid twentieth-century Earth technology. It would be like asking us to go back in live in caves. These people have developed beyond the need for a mechanical god."

"Then... what do they want, Captain?"

"I think they want the creators of Vaal to reactivate the part of the mechanism that controlled the environment and the atmospheric conditions."

"But, not the people! That can be done, sir! The Federation has technology like that. We could give them weather modification satellites like on Risa."

"I think they would rather have Vaal. Even though they have developed beyond the need for a machine for a god, the mechanism still holds much meaning for them, and is still a major part of their cultural and religious life."


	6. The Interrogation

Chapter Six

Tola entered the small interrogation room adjacent to what had become Valas' cell. Lieutenant Worf was standing near the door. They had confiscated the ensign's weapons, and she was seated sullenly at a table, tight-lipped and scowling. Captain Picard had agreed that she was the best choice to interrogate the young terrorist. Tola gazed at the Gamma Triangulan girl. Her posture was clearly one of non-cooperation, but it was no barrier for a formidable telepath.

"What can you tell me about the incident on the planet and in the transporter room?" The Andorian lieutenant opened the conversation. "Were they premeditated attacks?"

The ensign interlocked her fingers, resting her arms on the table, but said nothing. However, her thoughts were an angry flurry.

"_Vaalians have been dying from human-bourn diseases for decades! They think offering medical aid for a mere decade makes up for seventy years of neglect! Sending more humans is an added insult! I just wonder how it turned out. Whatever Federation scum was hurt or killed deserved what they got!"_

"Does that include Ensign Gomez?" Tola asked, seeing her astonished expression.

"What do you mean, Andorian?"

"Ensign Gomez has been badly hurt from the time bomb in the transporter mechanism. She might die. If she does, you will be charged with murder!"

"I didn't plant the bomb! You are lying! There was no one scheduled to make repairs at that time!"  
"She was doing routine maintenance. If you don't believe me, check out the surveillance tapes. I see in your mind that she is a friend of yours. That is some way to treat a friend!" She leaned forward and gazed into her face. "Who planted the bomb?"

"Two shape shifters employed by Statagar. I doubt you will ever catch them. We killed the people they are pretending to be. I will tell you no more, Andorian."

"You had prior knowledge of both incidents and you are clearly a supporter of this terrorist activity. This won't look good on your record, assuming your career survives a court martial."

The ensign shot her a look that would fry eggs on the table.

"Do you really think I give a damn about Starfleet?"

Tola did not answer her and nodded to Worf, who took the ensign's arm, leading her out of the room.

"Tola to Counselor Troi."

"Troi here, Lieutenant."

"The interrogation is over. You have your work cut out for you."

***

Crusher smiled gently at Shavara as she was handed the steaming cup of warm milk.

"I'm glad you aren't afraid of us anymore, Shavara."

The Vaalian woman smiled back disarmingly. True, she was no longer fearful, but she was still a bit distrustful. This evening was going to be difficult enough to get through without Crusher in the way. Statagar was due to visit her tonight. He did not reveal the reason for his visit, but he was going to be accompanied by the strange woman who called herself Selna. How she hated him! Killing him now would be a good thing for her troubled planet. Maybe after the leader of the world's most violent hate group met his much-deserved demise, the world the Federation called Gamma Trianguli Six could begin to heal its wounds. Shavara longed for that day, and knew the Federations were truly sorry for what they had done and were desperately trying to make amends. Only Statagar and his band of thugs stood in the way.

Beverly studied Shavara's face for a long moment as she sipped her milk. The Vaalian woman's eyes bore a haunted look she understood well. There was much grief and sorrow there. Something else was there, too—something the doctor could not fathom. She forced herself to look away from that troubled face. Her eyes fell upon a potted plant on the floor next to the sofa on which she sat. It was then she caught a glimmer of something bright and orange. It reflected the overhead lights. Frowning, Crusher put her mug down on a nearby table and bent down to investigate.

It was a Romulan isolinear chip. Picking it up to examine it, Beverly then began to wonder what it was doing there. "Shavara…what's this?"

The room suddenly began to tilt and the doctor staggered. A wave of dizziness engulfed her and she grabbed the arm of the couch for support. She knew then that she had been drugged. As if the vertigo wasn't bad enough, her head suddenly became a mass of excruciating pain. Beverly gasped and dropped to her knees, still able to hold the chip. She closed her eyes, trying in vain to steel herself from the pain that shot through her skull, stuffed the chip into her right shoe, and pressed her transponder.

At that exact moment, Statagar and Selna burst into the cottage. Shavara, ignoring Crusher's predicament, grabbed Crusher's hand phaser, and fired.

She watched with interest as the beam skewered the terrorist. With a last gasp and a baleful look of astonishment, he sank to the floor, dead before he hit it.

Selna took a step forward, but halted when she saw Shavara aim the weapon at her. She raised her hands in surrender, and then unexpectedly smiled at the Vaalian woman, at the same time morphing into her usual appearance. She was wearing a Starfleet uniform.

"Thanks, kid. I couldn't have done a better job myself."

A second later, all three women and the corpse were beamed up to the Enterprise brig.

***

Dr. Crusher had passed out from the pain in her head. She awoke in sickbay, dazed, but otherwise uninjured. Shavara and Nurse Ogawa were bending over her, both looking worried.

"Beverly, it's Alyssa. How are you feeling?"

"All right, I guess. Shavara, what did you put in my warm milk?"

Ogawa answered instead as Shavara blushed in embarrassment.

"A nasty little concoction derived from the native shooting flower. I have learned it is a common sedative on GT6. Fortunately for you, you only drank a little. If you had finished the cup, you would be dead by now."

"I am sorry, Doctor. I didn't know." Shavara said sincerely. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I just wanted to knock you out for a while."

"But why? No, scratch that. I already know why. After all, I am a student of the mind. If you were worried I would try and stop you from killing Statagar, I wouldn't have. Of course, I would have objected, but I had no right to stop you. If I had, that would have been a violation of our Prime Directive, and God knows it's been violated enough on your planet."

***

"Captain," Selar addressed Picard gravely as she and Commodore McCoy sat around his desk in his ready room. " To use a human expression, I have some good news and some bad news."

"First, the good news, Selar. We could use some around here."

"Very well. Gomez is going to survive."

"Thank Heaven!" Joanna said. "What's the bad news?"

"She has suffered a series of strokes. If we do not get her to the nearest medical facility on Starbase 12, Miss Gomez will suffer permanent brain damage. Also, until she regains consciousness, there is no accurate way to assess the damage."

"Why weren't these strokes detected earlier?" Picard asked.

"Strokes are rather unpredictable, Captain." McCoy said. "Also, since your ensign is unconscious, there was no real indication that something was amiss. These things can happen at any time, especially with an injury as serious as this. I hope you throw the book at that Chamaloid you just captured!"

"I intend to, Commodore, if she is responsible for Gomez's injuries."

"We know she is partly responsible. She admitted her part in the sabotage of the transporter. She also admitted that Statagar was in league with the Romulans, who wanted to find out Vaal's power source and exploit it. Your chamaloid and the Gamma Triangulan prisoner seemed quite shocked that Miss Gomez was injured so badly. Whether that shock was an act or genuine, only a Betazoid, your Andorian telepath or a Vulcan could really tell. We humans have to rely on intuition."

"And what does your intuition tell you, Commodore?"

"That it's probably genuine."

"Hmm. There is no doubt that Statagar was probably losing patience with Valas, since she was taking too long to assassinate me."

"Ah, yes. They have incorporated the Klingon blood oath. Do you know if the Vaalians have borrowed any more dandy Klingon cultural attributes?"

"I'm not certain. Valas still isn't very forthcoming with information about her culture. What I do know is that these people have been in contact with many violent races, including the Klingons, the Romulans, the Nausicans, the Andorians, and the Antikins. If this situation is not resolved before we leave this planet, these Vaalians have the potential to become deadly enemies. The last thing the Federation needs is more enemies."

"Telling the people down below that we are torturing one of their own with Klingon pain sticks doesn't exactly win friends, Picard. I hope the people down there now know it was a ruse to capture Valas."

"They know, Commodore." At least he hoped they knew.


	7. Flight and Capture

Chapter Seven

Even though he had escaped death from the hands of the terrorists and the Romulans, Ensign Zorn was worried about two things. Mainly, he was worried that he would be fired upon if he happened on a Federation ship, being he had made off with an enemy shuttle craft. His species was nearly extinct. Keeping the form of a Deltan was a full-time job. He wanted to get back to the Enterprise. The replicator on this shuttle was broken, and his little stash of salt tablets he kept with him at all times was getting dangerously low.

He knew that the people in the Federation generally thought his race to be extinct, but nothing could be further from the truth. His race was certainly endangered, but not yet extinct. The vast majority of his species had left the planet the humans called M-113 when the supplies of salt began to dwindle. Only a few foolish ones stayed on that hot, arid desolate world, eventually meeting their demise. The rest went to a neighboring star system, where, rather unfortunately, they encountered a being who called himself Trelane, who nearly did make them go the way of the passenger pigeon or the Earth buffalo. Now, they were few and scattered, like Guinan's species. Guinan was the only one on the ship who knew what he really was. He was afraid that if he confided in the captain or Commander Riker, they would kill him. Guinan always kept a bottle of sea water from Earth in a wine bottle under her counter for him. She kept telling him that the captain was not the type to kill a crew member just because they were considered dangerous. She knew that salt vampires were not dangerous when fed. However, his species kept themselves well hidden, still fearful of losing their lives. They had no desire to harm anyone, and were glad when modern replicators were invented. That meant they could survive without killing anyone with sodium chloride in their systems. He would just have to take a chance.

His long range sensors picked up the Enterprise a few moments later. He set a course for it, putting his index finger between his teeth pensively. He hailed them.

"Ensign Zorn to Enterprise."

"Picard here, Zorn. What are you doing on a Romulan ship? Also, you are in deep trouble, mister!"

"I just escaped from the Vaalian terrorists. They thought they had killed me, but I took this Romulan craft."

"Stand by and we will dock your shuttle."

"Acknowledged."

Picard cut the com link and glanced at Counselor Troi, who had just come back from a deprogramming session with Shalana. She was responding to treatment quite well. Finding out that she injured her best friend on the ship helped to bring out her old self. She was no longer a Starfleet officer, but she didn't mind. She felt very ashamed that she let herself get sucked in by Statagar. She was proud of her sister for doing him in.

"Well, Counselor, is he telling the truth?"

"He is telling the truth about being the real Zorn, Captain. However, he is hiding something. I suggest we exercise caution."

***

Captain Picard immediately started the meeting in the briefing room, seeing no reason for introductions. He would deal with Zorn later. For now, he had confined him to his quarters. Strangely, he heard him order sea water from his replicator. He shrugged, thinking that maybe he had a sore throat and was going to do some gargling.

"As you all know, Geordi LaForge, our chief engineer, visited the planet's surface with the Vaalian government's permission to investigate the possibility of repairing Vaal's weather and climate control functions without restoring its higher cognitive functions that enabled it to control the people. According to LaForge's report, it is possible to do so." Picard paused for a moment, and then continued. "Ambassador Spock has arranged with the planet's leaders for a diplomatic meeting to discuss the feasibility of doing so in return for an end to the hostilities. Going with him will be Mr. Worf, Mr. Barclay and Mr. Riker." He had chosen Barclay so he would get his mind off poor little ensign Gomez. "Will, normally as first officer, you would be in command of the away team. However, since this is a diplomatic mission, and these people already know him, Ambassador Spock shall be in command of this landing party."

"Not a problem, sir." Riker replied. "I am fully aware of both Ambassador Spock's diplomatic career as well as his Starfleet record as a command officer. Captain, I'm sure that he would make a better away team leader than I down there."

"Good. Since that is settled, you may all report to transporter room two immediately to beam down to the planet's surface with the coordinates supplied by the planet's officials."

***

As Worf, Riker, Barclay and Ambassador Spock materialized on the planet's surface, they immediately found themselves surrounded by eight large Gamma Triangulan security guards with guns pointed in their direction. Worf immediately started to reach for his phaser, but Riker grabbed his hand.

"No, Worf, and that's an order. Eight against four aren't good odds."

Spock raised an eyebrow.

"I thought I was in charge of this away mission, gentlemen."

"Sorry, sir. A force of habit."

"Quite right, human." The burly Gamma Triangulan immediately in front of them said. "Good advice."

Ambassador Spock stepped forward with his hands held out in front of him in a peaceful gesture.

"I am Ambassador Spock of the United Federation of Planets. We are here to meet with—"

"We know who you are and why you are here, Vulcan destroyer." The same guard barked. "Now, shut up and come with us now!"

At that, the eight burly Gamma Triangulans led the four disarmed away team members away.

The four men had been blindfolded and led into an underground cavern. They could tell by its dank smell and from water dripping onto the cave floor. When the blindfolds were removed, they realized they were inside Vaal. There was inert machinery surrounding them from all sides. The Gamma Triangulans who had led them here were nowhere in sight. They were alone, or so it seemed. Spock's ears told him otherwise.

"Now, how do we get out of this predicament?" Barclay asked nervously.

"Presumably, the same way we got in." Spock replied glibly.

"Sir?"

"We still have communicators, Mr. Barclay. I suggest we make use of them."

"That would be a mistake, gentlemen." A vaguely familiar female voice announced from the darkness beyond. "If you make any attempt to contact the Enterprise, you will be dead before you rematerialize."

"Who are you? What is the meaning of this abduction?" Riker asked.

"My name is not important. I am one of Vaal's creators."

"Why have you brought us here?" Riker asked. "Surely you must know that we don't have the ability to fully repair this machine."

"That is not true. Your science has progressed sufficiently to aid us in its restoration, and you will, or you will die."

Ambassador Spock studied the faces of his human away team members. Riker looked tense, Worf looked typically ready for battle, and Barclay looked terrified, but was trying valiantly to keep his fear in check. A way to defuse the situation suddenly occurred to the Vulcan. He addressed the female presence.

"Madam, may I make a more constructive suggestion?"

"Proceed."

"Perhaps you would be better served by Mr. LaForge. Mr. Barclay is a competent engineer; however, he cannot do the restoration alone. We will cooperate with you fully, in hopes of resolving this situation to everyone's advantage. Also, a Romulan isolinear chip has been recovered that has technical information about the machine's inner workings. It was given to Ambassador Klaas who is still on the Enterprise."

"Do you have the chip you speak of?" She paused, and then spoke again curiously. "Klaas…that word in our language means 'one who mourns'. What is his true name?"

"We don't have the chip with us." Riker said. "It was taken from Shavara's house by our chief medical officer. As to your second question—"

"That is the name of one of my daughters!" The female presence said in astonishment. She stepped out of the shadows. "Spock, do you remember me?"

"I regret that I do not. Who are you?"

"I am Sayana."

"Sayana?!" Riker gasped in surprise. "We thought you were dead!"

"I know. I faked my death because I could not bear to watch what was happening to my people." Her eyes were shining. "Then Makora is alive? And my two babies?"

Riker had done some research before their away mission, and recognized her from a seventy-year old holo-photograph.

"They are alive and well. You haven't aged a day!"

She smiled.

"As you have probably discovered already, I am a Metron. I was there when the machine came into being. I fell in love with Makora. Because of concerns over genetic abnormalities, I had Vaal forbid the people to procreate."

"But, why?" Barclay asked. "I hardly think it's fair to forbid your people to mate just because you couldn't with Makora."

"We creators had certain…concerns about our children. The very thing that was protecting them from harm, namely Vaal, was doing something unexpected to their physiological structures. We did not want them to be frightened of what they might produce."


	8. An Incredible Secret Revealed

Chapter Eight

Ensign Zorn had been escorted to the captain's ready room by the new Andorian security officer. He could sense right away that she was a telepath as well. The captain knew that he was innocent, and did not plant a bomb in the transporter mechanism that almost ended the life of Ensign Gomez. Someone had been impersonating him. He was quite concerned about Gomez. She was an extremely bright and sweet person, and he was very fond of her and her sometimes quirky outlook on things. He wondered what this meeting could be about. He soon found out when Guinan entered the room.

"Be seated, Mr. Zorn, and Guinan." He studied Zorn's face for a moment curiously. "It has come to my attention that Mr. Zorn here is not what he appears to be."

"_I didn't tell him anything, Zorn!" _Guinan said in his mind.

"Quite true, Guinan." Tola said. "I am an historian. I know what Mr. Zorn really is, and it's astonishing that his race has survived for the past seven decades. Counselor Troi sensed that there was something he was hiding, and now the truth can be known."

"Please, Lieutenant Tola, don't tell him!" Zorn pleaded with her. "I do not wish to die."

"I'm not a killer, Mr. Zorn." Picard said softly. "I have encountered many strange beings as a Starfleet officer. Whatever you are, I will understand. You can also be assured that I will not kill you. You have been on my ship for over a year, and in all that time, you have not caused anyone any harm. Please enlighten me as to what you truly are."

Zorn paused for a moment, and then drew in a breath.

"Very well, Captain. I…am an M-113 creature."

"You're a what?"

"Captain," Tola said instead, "I believe the common term for his race is 'salt vampire'."

Suddenly, Barclay appeared in the captain's ready room.

"Uh…greetings, Captain."

"Reginald, what are you doing here?"

"You aren't going to believe this, uh, sir…but…uh…"

Picard knew the man had a hard time expressing himself when he was nervous and waited patiently for an answer. "The woman the original landing party met is in charge down there. She's a …Metron. She transported me here."

Suddenly, the red alert alarm went off. Picard switched on the intercom, holding up a finger for Reginald to wait a moment.

"Picard here, bridge. What's with the alarm?"

"Sir, this is Data. Something just beamed most of our engineering crew down to the planet and they all appear to be inside Vaal."

"That, uh, lady Metron just transported them down, sir." Reginald said anxiously. "I don't think she plans to harm the rest of the away team or our engineering crew if she gets what she wants."

"Bridge, cancel red alert and switch to yellow alert." He looked back at Barclay. "They obviously want us to fix the mechanism. Why did they bring you back, Mr. Barclay?"

"I'm not quite sure, sir. Ambassador Spock did call me a 'competent' engineer."

"That's high praise for a Vulcan, Reg. Maybe the woman wanted you to be her spokesperson."

"I…recommend Condition Green, sir."

"Good thinking. They are in trouble all right. It would also be inadvisable to do anything to help them. I, however, also get the feeling that the engineering crew and the remainder of the away team are in no danger of losing their lives unless they become uncooperative."

Picard's intercom beeped.

"Picard here."

"Captain, this is Dr. Selar. I recommend that we bring Miss Gomez to Starbase Twelve as soon as possible. Time is of the essence."

"Good idea, but this ship has to stay here until the situation on the surface is resolved."

"Is there something wrong with the shuttles, Captain?"

Barclay, Tola, Guinan and Zorn exchanged amused glances.

Picard blushed. The captain took a deep breath and mentally kicked himself for forgetting them. _"Nobody's perfect, Captain."_ Tola projected into his mind with a smile.

"No, that would be ideal. Equip the _Aldrin _with everything needed for the journey. Zorn will accompany you. He is on your medical staff, if I recall correctly."

"You do, sir."

"Have Dr. Thornn the neurologist also report to the shuttle bay as soon as everything is prepared."

"Acknowledged."

***

Sayana impatiently strode over to Riker.

"So, how long will it take to repair the climate controls and environmental control mechanisms now?"

"Well," Geordi replied instead. "We figure it will take at least a week, even with our engineering personnel working around the clock."

"Why so long?" She asked, disappointment evident on her tan features.

"The problem is that the main power conduits that powered Vaal ran first through the sections that controlled 'his' intellectual functions before they reached those areas controlling the environment and climate."

"So, you can't readily repair the climate/environmental controls without restoring his higher functions." Sayana paraphrased thoughtfully.

"Yes, we can." Geordi responded. "All that we are saying is that it will take time to re-route the power conduits to run directly to the environmental controls, by-passing Vaal's cognitive processes."

As Geordi continued to talk with Sayana about technical issues, Riker and Spock spoke to each other in hushed whispers.

"I am curious about something, Ambassador." Riker said.

"Yes?"

"If Sayana was married to Makora, and he is still alive after all these years, does that mean that he is also a Metron? And, if so, does than mean that Makora also works for Vaal's creators?"

"It is highly unlikely that Makora is a Metron, Mr. Riker. Doctor Selar stated that his children were half Metron and half Vaalian."

"Well, if he is working for them, two questions arise. One is, why, if both serve Vaal's creators, aren't they coordinating their efforts? Two, wouldn't they have some way of contacting them? After all, when you were here the first time, didn't you report that Akuta the leader had a transmitter in the form of antennae implanted in his head? Could Sayana or Makora have similar transmitters linking them to Vaal's creators?"

"The obvious reason why Makora and Sayana are not coordinating their effors is that each thought the other was dead. Moreover, your speculation about Makora being a Metron is preposterous. Concerning a built-in transmitter like Akuta's, I think it is more likely for Sayana to have one than Makora. However, if either one has a means to communicate with the rest of Vaal's creators, then another question presents itself. Why haven't they contacted them by now?"

"Perhaps they already have contacted them, Ambassador. Maybe the creators are on their way. It could also be that they are already here, waiting amongst us, waiting for the right time to make their move."

"If that is so," Spock concluded, "We will soon know, one way or another."

***

The _Aldrin _cruised effortlessly through the blackness of space. It had been two hours since their departure, and Commodore McCoy and Dr. Thornn had ordered supper from the shuttle's replicator. Thornn had jet black hair and green skin. The Commodore was told by Captain Picard that Thornn was half Orion and half Human. Nurse Zorn did not appear to be hungry. The Commodore and Thornn were not informed of his true nature, Captain Picard not wanting to cause undue stress. The two knew that Deltans could go for a long time without eating, so they didn't think anything of it.

Commodore McCoy sat silently beside their comatose patient. Looking at Gomez in the subdued light of the shuttle made her think of her recently deceased father. Tears filled her tired eyes. She was still in mourning, and missed him terribly. Sighing, she glanced at Zorn, and then did a double-take. She stared at him as he piloted the ship, and started walking towards him with wonder.

"Dad?" She gasped.

At that moment, there was a soft, pain-filled moan from Gomez. Commodore McCoy blinked, looked at the nurse with dismay, and then figured that she was starting to see things. She went to check on their young patient.


	9. Reunited

Chapter Nine

Makora, Shavara and a de-programmed Shalana made their way to Transporter Room Two, escorted by Captain Picard, a newly returned Worf, Troi and Crusher. They had managed to make repairs on Vaal two days ahead of schedule, and the Vaalians on the surface were much pleased that they had their machine back. The Metrons had returned them all safely to the Enterprise. It was now time for the guests on board the Enterprise to leave. Troi announced that she was picking up very strong feelings of remorse from both of Makora's daughters. Shavara, after gathering enough courage, addressed Doctor Crusher.

"I must apologize for what I did to you, Doctor." The girl said uneasily.

"You already did. Forget it. You didn't know that the Vaalian flower sap derivative was dangerous to humans, just as the original Enterprise crew didn't mean to hurt your people. I hope, in time, the Gamma Triangulans will forgive the Federation for our grievous error."

"Perhaps, in time, they will, dear lady." Makora said with a warm smile. "I remember what the man said and what he meant to do. He thought he had freed us from the slavery of serving a machine. In reality, we loved Vaal and that is why we served him. It is much like one of your Earth religions. Vaal was a big part of our culture that was prematurely ripped from us. It will be good to have him back, just as some people on Earth believe that someday their god will return."

"Agreed, Ambassador. I hope that the creators of Vaal know that your people have advanced enough to know that Vaal will be merely a figurehead." Picard said gently.

"He means a lot more to us than that, Captain. He is a part of who we are as a people. The Metrons will be those who will take care of us and guide us, hopefully, into a more peaceful society."

Shalana watched calmly as her father took Beverly's hand. Both girls felt uncomfortable being on the ship now, knowing that the creators of Vaal, who were essentially god-like, could wipe them all out while the ship was in orbit. They didn't know what to expect from Vaal's creators, unaware that their mother was one of them. They were quite understandably frightened at the thought of meeting them.

"I will miss you, Beverly Crusher. You have been a good friend and have cleared up many misconceptions I once had about the human race." Makora glanced at Picard. "Please beam us to the surface, Captain. It is where we belong. We have a big job ahead of us."

"Very well, Ambassador." Picard paused for a moment, and then reached into a pocket of his uniform jacket. "Here, Makora. This is for you. It has technical information on it just in case something goes awry with Vaal again." He handed the orange Romulan isolinear chip to the Ambassador.

"I will miss you too, Makora." Beverly said. "I wish you all peace and a long life, and we are sorry."

"I know you are, and thank you, Captain. Goodbye."

"You're welcome, sir. Energize."

***

Commodore McCoy had some suspicions about Zorn. Every few minutes, she would steal a glance furtively in his direction, half-expecting to see her deceased father at the controls again. Zorn knew he would have to be more careful. He could read in her thoughts that her father told her about his race when she was very young. Zorn was also concerned about a possible risk to Ensign Gomez. He did not know if the transporter technician, who remained unconscious, would have a preconceived notion about who she would see should she awaken. There was, in other words, a slight chance that she might see him as the salt vampire that he was. He knew that his true appearance would frighten everyone on the shuttle needlessly. In Gomez's condition, that fright could be fatal.

Suddenly, the ship dropped out of warp and came to a dead stop. Gomez's mouth opened with an involuntary gasp. Startled, Commodore McCoy looked up at the overhead readings, and saw, with amazement, that her skull fractures and brain trauma were completely healed. She did a quick scan with the medical tricorder in her hand and found the internal injuries were gone too. Obviously, something extraordinary had just occurred. Gomez began to speak, her eyes still closed, but they soon realized that she was not speaking of her own accord. They all had a strong feeling that whatever or whoever just stopped the shuttle was now attempting to communicate through the ensign. Sonya's speech was slow but forceful.

"We are the Metrons. We stopped your craft to convey a message."

"What sort of message?" Asked Commodore McCoy, still looking worriedly at the overhead readings, concerned that they might be malfunctioning.

"We…understand that this present generation of Federation people was not responsible for Captain Kirk's error. We have healed your ensign Gomez as a thank you for restoring Vaal to our children. Please tell Captain Picard to leave the planet you call Gamma Trianguli Six immediately upon your arrival back to the Enterprise."

In a moment, they found that the shuttle was right along side of the Enterprise D. Gomez awoke soon after that, looking puzzled as to what she was doing on the shuttle craft, but otherwise well.

***

Shavara couldn't sleep that night in her cottage. After she and her sibling and father parted company, the uneasiness she had felt on the Enterprise was returning. Her people faced an uncertain future. Were the Metrons, who created Vaal, to be worshipped? Would Vaal be angry if they did? What fate awaited them now?

Unexpectedly, there was a soft knock at the door. She froze for a moment in fear.

"Who is there?"

"Shavara, honey, it's your mother."  
"My…_mother?!_ But, she is dead!"

"No, I am not. Please let me in and I will explain."

***

Makora awoke the next morning to find himself on Vaal's alter instead of in his bed. Standing, he noticed that the weather was no longer cold. Warm breezes caressed his face as he looked around wonderingly.

He saw her in a nearby clearing, and watched as she gave Vaal a respectful salute.

He recognized her as his wife, who he had thought had died years before.

"Sayana?" He asked, only half-believing it was her. She was so young and beautiful, and it had been so long since he had last seen her….

She turned and smiled sweetly, tears glistening on her cheeks. She had been waiting for him to wake up after the Metrons deposited him there. Her mind went back in time to their first kiss. Oh, how she wanted to tell him what she really was! She loved him back then and she loved him now. The Metrons had made him young again as well. She had been very careful not to tell any of the Vaalians that the lightening would not have struck them if they had continued in that long ago embrace. She had programmed Vaal herself to just rumble if they got too chummy. She smiled half at that memory and at her love, Makora. Vaal had been adjusted so it was no longer dangerous to the people or to any other ships that happened to assume orbit. The Vaalians were free to continue to procreate if they wished. One thing that remained the same was the law of reciprocity. The people could still "feed" Vaal in exchange for the benefits it bestowed on them.

Makora went to her and embraced her tenderly. They both knew that they would never be separated again.

THE END


End file.
